Stolen Glances
by loveisahigherlaw
Summary: Those little glances took her breath away, she wished he wouldn't do it, it only reminded her of what she didn't have, of what she could have had.   Those little glances kept him sane, reminding him of the beauty he lived for, but of what he didn't have.


Those little glances took her breath away, pulling at her heart for a second or two until he fluttered his thick lashes downwards, brushing them against his high, chiseled cheekbones, breaking their connection. Professor Binns' voice droned on in the background but Lily wasn't listening, no-one was, and she knew_ he _definitely wasn't, he never needed to, everything came naturally to him. His hand was drawing lazy circles on his parchment, his actions were smooth, beautiful and controlled. He was always in control.

She took a minute to admire his form. James Potter, the most desired man in school, she says man as he is definitely not a boy, having been changed physically and emotionally over the summer. His robe was slung casually across the back of his chair like many other students', the summer sun streaming vibrantly through the window causing light to be scattered around the sweltering room, giving him somewhat of a godly glow, lily blushed. Looking swiftly downwards, she cursing herself for being so obvious. She tossed her silky, crimson hair over her delicate shoulder and it tumbled effortlessly, reaching just below her breast into its natural, bouncy curls. This would be her shield; causing most of her face to remain shadowed if any curious gazes were to look her way, wondering what Lily Evans of all people was doing gazing so intently at James Potter.

Lily grimaced at herself; normally she was in control of her emotions, but not around him, never around him. She hated this, she was becoming like every other girl in the school, noticeably succumbing to his charm. It wasn't meant to be like this, it was meant to be the other way round, but not anymore. She'd had her chance and blown it, after six years of continuous chasing he'd finally given up, there were no more confessions of love or grand gestures of his attraction towards her. She missed those times; they had so much passion, chemistry. They would fight until they were loosing their minds, or playfully tease about random things, he insisted this was flirting, but she wouldn't let herself believe that, she couldn't be like everyone else; her pride was too much at risk.

She knew it broke him every time she when a little too deep, but she knew he cared, maybe even loved her like he said he did, because everytime she took it to far, he always came back again, asking for more. Always.

Lily finally understood that he was right, they did need each other.

Lily could feel a flutter in her stomach, she tensed, she knew the feeling, she was being watched. Her head snapped up, looking for the professor, prepared to answer any useless question he threw at her. Instead her gaze caught another. A beautifully overwhelming gaze, their eyes locked.

They both new they should pull away but they never could, never do. Thick lashes framed his deep hazel eyes that were gazing so intently into hers; they were gorgeous, flecks of the mornings golden sunshine and strands of forest green were there, hidden deep within their twinkling, lustful, possessive and usually mischievous depths.

He jumped, startling the both of them and sufficiently breaking the trance. The source of the distraction was Sirius, his best friend; his well aimed kick had surprised James as much as it had her.

"Prongs", Sirius' voice was warning, low, his eyes flashed.

Lily's eyes followed the way the two were interacting; not afraid to show their true emotions to each other from across their shared desk. She immediately felt a wave of burning jealousy wash over her at the bond him and James held. Not even Alice and she had friendship on their level, a level that made them siblings more than friends. James turned towards his friends, his toned muscles flexing dangerously sensually in his lean back as they rubbed against his white oxford shirt. The marauders were shaking their heads conspicuously at James, but he did not need telling what they disapproved at, and neither did she.

The marauders were the schools heart-throbs or prankers, sinfully good at everything. They had the good looks, money and athletic skills to get them anywhere in life, and to get them any girl. None were into the long term relationship thing, all equal playboys. The marauders had a different girl in their dorms every night, the gossip got around, how they were all amazing in the bedroom, especially James, and it had to be James. She could only imagine what it would be like, fiery touches, tangled legs, uneven breathing, rough, slow, sensual, desperate. NO. She couldn't do that to herself. This wasn't an option, falling for him wasn't an option. But it was too late, way too late, she was in too deep. Lily Evans was in love.

They made it no secret that they disliked the bond she and James held, they could see the chemistry, everyone could, it was so clear, the connection they had even when they walked in a room, the bond between them was unmissable. Lily wasn't sure why they disapproved of her; many fitting theories had crossed her mind before. She knew she could ruin their reputation; the marauders could never be tied down, not for more than one night. They were free to flirt and use as they pleased, no-one minded, all the females wanted to be with them, all males wanted to be them. The marauders, like many others, originally believed James' wild chase for her was just for fun, a simple game, to keep him occupied. But the game never stopped, she knew they were beginning to worry in third year where his obsession hadn't stopped. It was becoming clear to them, just like everyone else, that his obsession ran deeper, wasn't normal. She sighed, silently bracing herself for her next idiotic thought. Her next theory was that they hated her so, because of what she had done to their brother: she had broken his heart. She knew it was true. She hated herself for it too. But it was too late. He had moved on.

* * *

She was in the heads room, she and Alice had just come back from a stroll around the lake, they had to make the best of the glorious weather. The breeze was blowing through the open window and occasionally whirling her hair gently from where she was sprawled, lazily across the sofa. The sofa she shared with him, James. No-no expected him to become head boy, not even him. It was sometimes awkward, especially at first, sharing a sitting room and bathroom was hard, but eventually they saw less and less of each other. It was out of an unspoken agreement that they would try to avoid each other, only watching from a far, from their two different worlds. But never the less, still watching.

She was thinking of him again, she hated it, he invaded her thoughts, even broke her concentration in class. It was becoming harder to find excuses not to ponder about him. She was giving up, her resolve slipping. She adjusted her shapely legs so they were flat out on the comfy couch; she was laying sideways on it, on her back, staring up to the ceiling, up into space.

The sofa smelt nice, gorgeous, sensual even, of wood and boys, aftershave and _him. _She inhaled deeply, making her back arch slightly on the cushioned couch. It was the tell-tale sign that he had been doing homework there earlier, but of course she already knew that. She adjusted herself again, getting comfier in the cushions; tired from her day outside and the weeks worth of work she had just completed, it was a Saturday after all. She looked over at the antique clock above the fireplace. The room was nice and comfy, great for nights when her and Alice could curl up in front of the crackling fire and share silly stories, but that was not tonight. 5.00pm the clock read; no-one would be inside, all outside enjoying the last of the day's good weather. Sighing to her self, she was alone; she let herself drift into thoughts of him.

On the sofa she was lying on She pictured a different scene: he was there laughing by the lake with his three best friends, he was practically radiating joy. His deep, jet black, ebony hair was silkily mused messily on the top of his perfect head, it was quite long, falling beautifully to where the ends finished, just brushing into his equally beautiful eyes. The soft edges of his sensual hair fell past his thick brooding eyebrows, framing his face with their straight, strong masculinity.

His hair was smooth, full of texture, sex hair is how most described it, as if he had just had a wild night in bed, it was distracting, her hands twitched suddenly on the sofa she was sprawled across just thinking about it. His cheekbones and jaw were chiselled, they were strong, striking even, he could model for and company in the world. His godly looks made him popular talk among females wherever he chose to roam. His nose was straight, proud, the perfect size, it seemed he had been unfairly gifted with his looks as a child.

His lips were full, pink, ever so kissable and ravishable. Lily guessed she was the only girl above forth year who hadn't yet tasted them. So often his lips were pulled back to reveal his straight teeth and their his signature blinding smile, then his contagious laughter could be heard, his smile was somewhat crooked, mischievous, adding to his raw sexiness, it gave him far too much appeal than was fair. His body was so breathtakingly stunning; there wasn't a moment where any girl didn't want him to hold her in his quiddich toned arms, drawing them in to his strong 6'3 foot frame.

As he laughed with his friends, Sirius would occasionally duck down and scoop water from the clear, glistening lake and leisurely splash it at Remus, at this James would lean back and shout playfully at Sirius in his deep, enticing, alluring voice. Many times she has imagined him whispering huskily to her with it at night, it made her feel unnaturally lonely and insignificant from where she was reminiscing in the deserted room.

Her thoughts returned to the scene, how later him and his friends would joke loudly, the kind of joke she would pretend wasn't funny in front of him but then spend hours giggling about it in her dorm afterwards. She liked him like that, when he was simply himself with his friends, teased her about little things, occasionally fighting with her passionately. He was raw, infuriating, invigorating. She grinned to herself, thinking about how hilarious he truly was, how every gesture he made captivated her, all equally beautiful. She grinned to herself again, eyes closed, this time at the irony of the situation, how fitting it seemed that he was so unnaturally perfect, his personality and all, he was kind, generous, big-headed but yet appealingly so. She could have been with him, yet now she liked him, loved him, he was out of love with her.

She pushed her sad thoughts aside and pictured the extraordinary lake again, where in the heat he would take his top off, a rare treat, showing his slender, toned, lean body off. She felt possessive of him, like no other girl should be seeing him like this, yet she couldn't stop looking. He was gorgeous, so worth lusting after. He would let himself fall down on the grass with his friends, his rough hand breaking his fall as his abs tensed, causing her attention to be drawn to the muscles there, her captivating eyes travelling on their own accord down to the triangle of hard, sexy muscle, leading to… NO. She'd done it again, her eyes snapped open as her hands slammed down against the cushions of the couch.

She was ashamed of herself, his body and personality were becoming to distracting, she closed her eyes again, relaxing on the couch, feeling the setting sun on her cool face from the open window, the breeze tickling her delicate toes. She had to stop thinking like this, he was no longer in reach, he was no longer following her around like a shadow, everything had changed this year, yes everything. She felt herself slowly drifting into beautiful sleep, as her eyelids drew gently closed over her emerald eyes, her dreams full of the glances, those little glances that were so beautiful and so common this year.

* * *

His feet hit the stone floor rhythmically as he headed towards the head's common room, he wasn't really tired but the sun had gone down and the other marauders had decided to finish their homework in the Gryffindor common room. She wasn't at the lake. Lily. He sighed, this year really wasn't going the way he'd planned, he was supposed to change the way he treated her, not wimp out of talking to her, scared he would mess up, mess up his last chance.

She couldn't possibly like the normal, bigheaded James, the James that he was in front of his friends. She couldn't as she was perfect and he was far from it. He sighed as he looked along the lonely corridor; the bare walls were stone, cold. Just like his heart. Why couldn't he be with her, he anxiously ran a hand through his already ruffled hair, an age old habit.

This year was supposed to be different, he was supposed to be friends with her, talk to her, hold her, posses her. But it wasn't so. He couldn't talk to her, he new he'd mess it up, and it was his last chance. It has almost become a routine by now, he won't talk to her, it would be too embarrassing after all this time, five months he admitted miserably to himself, he couldn't talk to her after five months. This was why he simply stared.

He heaved himself through their shared porthole, after muttering the password to the portrait. He was too caught up in his own thoughts to expect and prepare for what he saw. She was there, Lily was there, she had broken their unspoken agreement to avoid each other, but he wasn't complaining. It has been too long since he's had a real chance to look at her and the glances and significant looks he cast across the classrooms haven't been enough to satisfy his thirst for her. She was sprawled majestically across their couch, the couch that he had been sat on not many hours ago. Her fiery crimson hair was messily thrown to one side, beautifully framing her angelic face. He stepped forward, fighting the urges he had to pull the hair back behind her ear and shower kisses along her delicate jaw line and porcelain neck. Her cheeks were flushed slightly causing a light pink, rosy glow to light up her high, beautiful cheekbones. Her creamy skin was soft, just like her juicy lips, they were parted slightly, causing his desire for her to grow stronger, playing on his self-control, they looked so nice, inviting, full, sexy, perfect, placed just below her delicately shaped nose. Her slightly questioning eyebrows gave her a sexy edge, framing her face and giving way to her eyes.

Those glorious eyes, he'd argued with many males for just looking at them for too long, he smirked to himself from where he was standing, a mere metre away. He couldn't blame those guys, she was irresistible, the starling, lush, jade colour of her eyes had captured his attention on their very first Hogwarts express train ride and still continued to do so. The most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

His gaze shifted from her angelic face to her body… her body. Wow. It was unfair, that every male in Hogwarts with eyes could see how perfect her body was, and here she was in front of him, sprawled out on the couch with her school skirt riding dangerously high. His body twitched on its own accord, he had to brace himself on the edge of the couch. He mentally cursed himself, appalled that he had been so close to jumping on her. Her long, toned, thin legs were gently positioned on the other armrest of the sofa, while one of her thin arms had fallen delicately off the side. Her shirt had ridden up, again, testing his self-control, revealing her thin waist, the waist that he had fantasised about every night, especially when her was with another woman. Two of her top buttons of her shirt were undone revealing her beautifully placed collar bone and the top of her tempting creamy breasts. She was perfect, sensual, sexy, beautiful, funny, passionate, caring, intoxicating, cute, and asleep on the sofa. He had no idea what to do.

* * *

She stirred in her sleep, immediately noticing how comfy she was and how nice it smelt, she was drifting back to sleep as she snuggled deeper into the gorgeously scented pillow, trying desperately to ignore the faint rustling in the corner of the room. Wait! Her eyes shot open, this wasn't right, her eyes searched frantically for the source of the noise and when she targeted it she froze.

It was him, but why was it him, in her room? It took her about half a second to realise the answer. She wasn't in her bedroom, she wasn't in her bed, she was in his. Her heart stopped. She had imagined this happening many times, but never like this, what had happened.

She'd been watching him for a total of about five seconds and instantly realised what the rustling was, he was getting changed. In front of her. He was getting changed. She was panicking now; did he know she was here? Of course he did. He was already starting to unbuckle his pants, his shirt already being off, his back muscles flexing under his tanned skin.

"Wait", she cried without meaning to. He spun around; hands at his belt buckle, his sexy mouth agape, and their eyes locking. She didn't know how long the looked at each other, their guards down, his eyes showing uncertainty, shock, worry, as if it was him who had caught her getting changed.

"I'm sorry?", he said, sort of questioningly, his eyes flickering quickly up and down her body, lingering slightly and her breasts, his eyebrows rose as if appraising her, then his gaze quickly flashed back up to her face, blushing. She glanced down and saw that her shirt had been twisted unfortunately in her slumber and the opening was now showing part of her light coral bra, she must have turned bright red as James smirked somewhat apologetically at her. She took in his adorable look.

"Err", she stuttered, "it's fine", not really sure whether she was forgiving him for his voiced apology or looking at her bra. She took a second to take in the scene, noticing his worried eyes were following hers as she scanned the room. She met his gaze again, embarrassment shown as she realised what it must have looked like to any onlookers: her, scantily clad in his bed while he was shirtless with his hands on his buckle. He must have noticed to because he uncomfortably cleared his throat, sensing the need to explain himself.

"I, err… I", he stumbled "I found you asleep on the couch and I didn't know what to do so I carried you upstairs", one of her brows arched at this, secretly disappointed that she had missed that, she could only imagine his strong arms holding her slight frame.

"I was going to put you in your bed but then I realised that your door had a password on it" he seemed embarrassed at that as he ruffled his hair, she

Didn't blame him, after 5 months of his having to use a password to get into his room he had forgotten she used one too. The corners of her mouth lifted slightly, it was adorable.

"so I thought I should bring you to my room", he continued unsurely, "don't worry though" he added seemingly panicked, his enticing eyes flashing wildly, "I wasn't going to get in with you", he gestured at the maroon covers she was currently laid in, "I would of slept on the floor or something… y'know".

She let out a breath and smiled shyly, he seemed worried she would think he had taken advantage of her, all of his words rushing out at once. She soon realised she had been laid there staring at him taking in his body, his presence, while he had been panicking. Now his expression was cautious, anxiously awaiting her reply, while confused with her shy smile.

"It's fine", she said for the second time tonight. He glanced into her eyes again, he seemed to be searching for any trace she was lying, that she was frightened, even disgusted at him, she felt the need to reassure him, make him comfortable, stop whatever he was worrying about.

"Really", she started, "you could have just left me downstairs", she added trying to make him see how gentleman-like he had been, he looked at her like she was crazy to suggested such a thing.

"Thanks", he replied "but it was no trouble", they were being extremely formal, it was unusual for them as last year they would have been in a screaming match by now, but they both knew it was different now, but even now there was still polite banter, the ghost of what one was.

"Uhmm, okay", came her intelligent reply, neither of them seemed sure of what to say, they were both awkwardly waiting for the other to speak, to move, to do something. She couldn't even remember when they last talked, it seemed decades ago and here she was laid in his bed, clothes twisted.

"What time is it?", she enquired politely, he lifted his hand up to read his watch that was fastened to his tanned wrist while keeping one hand down to hold up his trousers. She blushed, and he looked up to answer her question and chuckled lightly at her blushing state.

"Eight o'clock" he replied "eight pm", he stated again to be clear, smiling crookedly. She loved that smile, and that chuckle, it had been deep, sexy, reminding her immediately that she was still in his bed

"Ohh right", she rushed "well thanks" she said. Actually she had thought it was morning, although she had only been sleeping for a few hours and she no-longer felt tired, "I'll, err, go then", she mumbled thankfully. She threw the covers back and tried to pull her skirt that had ridden up around her toned waist further down her body.

"No!". She certainly didn't expect that, Lily looked up slowly to see James a few steps nearer, he was blushing, biting his lip sexily, as if he didn't expect his little outbreak either. His eyes flashing quickly from her exposed thigh to her face, while hers flashed on their own accord to his chest and low slung pants. Her eyes snapped up immediately trying not to think of how much she wanted him.

"Erm, I mean you could stay here if you like", once again her brow arched at his suggestive comment. "I'd sleep in the couch", he quickly amended, ruffling his hair, embarrassed at the innuendo while his eyes quickly flickered over her form again.

"No really it's okay, I'm not that tired anyway", she argued, moving out of the bed.

"No, it's fine", he shot back, seeming unwilling to let her go, to let her leave.

"No! Really" she stated, her voice escalating. They could feel it, the quick banter coming back, and they loved it. Lily stumbled out of the bed, his toned body, moving quickly from the corner of the room to steady her, to catch her. It should had been one of those perfect moment where the guy catches the girl and they stare into each others eyes before kissing passionately, but their relationship was to complicated to be perfect. Perfect was boring, un-interesting; they were unique, strangely beautiful.

He stuck his defined, tanned arm out as she regained her balance. He was either stopping her from leaving or making sure she was okay. She blushed, the situation they found themselves in was extremely awkward: he had grabbed her firm breast in his rough hand by accident while trying desperately to steady her. Their breathing slowed to shallow pants as they stood their staring at each other, in lust, in love. What seemed eternity was in reality half a seconds, he was getting ready to retract his hand, the pressure already leaving, they glanced down, avoiding each others eyes, they both knew that they would pretend this moment never happened, they would go back to their usual way of ignoring each other, this situation was to complicated and awkward to breach again.

A noise came, a moan as he retracted his hand, they froze. He seemed to realise before her where the noise had come from, that the noise had come from her very own throat. They paused, eyes connected, the earth stopped, their shocked looks mirrored in each others desperate faces.

* * *

"SLAM", her back connected with the wall, hard, her warm body slammed unexpectedly against the cool stone.

Then he was all over her, arms grasping her hips possessively where he gave a low growl as his hips collided with hers, grinding sensually, she moaned, spurring him on, earning more constant grinds while his hands trailed fire up and down her sides. Her hands suddenly became mobile, lifting towards his chest, feeling, grasping the hard muscle their, he groaned in her ear, his hot breath sending her nerves crazy.

Her hands circled to his back on their own accord, pulling him closer, feeling his shoulder blades flex under her palm as his hand was exploring her stomach, his hips never stopping grinding with hers up against the wall. His head was buried in her neck, his hot breath against her ear where she could feel him moaning and grunting occasionally as his hips bucked rhythmically. She ran her nails down his back, desperate to feel more of him, she wanted him so badly, she wanted to wrap her legs round the man in front of her but she was on fire, she couldn't think.

He groaned hoarsely again, his tone rough and aroused as she ran her nails down his back. His lips attached suddenly to her neck, his mouth was hot and sensual as he sucked fiercely along her jaw line and her delicate, creamy, enticing neck. Her legs went weak as her stomach continued fluttering madly, shooting white hot feelings down to her core: extremely aroused. She could tell he was in a similar state because of the way his groin was moving against her. She could feel his arousal hard, lining up against hers.

He noticed her legs going weak; he lifted them to hook around his waist while continuing his ministrations on her against the wall. Self-control had flown out the window the minute he'd heard her moan, all the pent up frustrations of the past year were being released and it way amazing.

Their bodies were moving together frantically, grinding, sucking, moaning and clawing. He was hard, desperate to feel her, at this thought he dropped her legs down for a second, tearing open her school shirt and sliding it off her toned body, taking in the heavenly flesh he saw before him, she looked back, unashamed, lusting for him.

His somehow managed to manoeuvre then swiftly onto his soft bed, throwing her down and covering her with his hot, bucking body. His lips finally connecting with hers, it was fire; it was heat, passion, perfection, bliss. His mouth was hot and wet on hers, desperate and rough. His tongue wrestling with hers trying to get in deeper, have more of her, show her how much he's wanted her for seven years.

His hands were roaming freely now, feeling her breasts with his rough hands, she arched against him, silently begging him for more, his hands now moving to remove her bra, feeling the soft flesh mounds underneath, kneading it with his quiddich worn hand, kissing them roughly as she moaned, encouraging him to flick his talented tongue across her aroused nipples, earning a gasp of pleasure from her, making him harder.

His hands were now moving to tear off her skirt while his mouth we still attached viciously to her breasts, making her writhe underneath his aroused, grinding body. He ripped he skirt fiercely off her hot body with groan. His hand then trailed fire down her back and to her very core as he pulled her hips towards his arousal again by placing his hand around her firm arse, bucking against her.

They were desperate, frantic, passionate and romantic, his soothing kisses causing them both to moan and writhe together with tangles legs. Their passion consumed them, intoxicated them. Soon his pants were off, him hissing and groaning as she freed his large, stiffened length from the fabric cages. There were no questions asked, no second thoughts.

They both understood each other perfectly through their equally lustful gazes, their lustful glances, always glances, but not stolen anymore, they were open and passionate. From there their passion escalated, swallowing and consuming them both as the continued late into the night.

* * *

He woke about 9.00, quite early for him on a Sunday, so he decided to let sleep take him again, washing over him, his mind free and relaxed as there were no lessons today. He froze, someone was in his bed, he opened his eyes slowly to see who had their soft hands lazily thrown across his chest. His heart spluttered. Lily Evans, all the events of the glorious previous night suddenly came rushing back, hitting him hard. He was grinning, grinning like a fool to himself; he knew he must have looked stupid, like the happiest man on earth, because he was, last night was beautiful, perfect, the best thing that had ever happened to him.

He took a minute to admire her naked, glowing form; she was sprawled across his tanned chest, their skin colour contrasting deliciously. His arm was wrapped protectively and possessively around her waist, he wasn't letting go. She felt glorious next to his naked skin, causing the raw emotions from last night to come rushing back, silky smooth legs and sweet, delicious lips. Her hair was shining it was thrown back over her perfectly formed shoulder in its beautiful bouncy curls. Her eyes were closed and her eyelashes brushed her high cheekbones, her glorious breasts rose and fell with her even breaths, emphasizing her captivatingly delicate collar bone.

"Are you watching me sleep?", came a sleepy, musical voice, he grinned to himself, taking in her playful tone.

"No", he snapped back just as amusedly. She rolled to look at him lazily, smirking at him sexily.

"Ohh, I really think you were" she teased. They laughed gently while he snuggled her closer to his chest, not wanting to let her go. No words we needed, they simply looked and understood. They both knew that this was how they wanted to wake up every morning, snuggled together. Her bedroom would no longer be needed.

They stayed like this for a few minutes thinking, relaxing, pondering on the future.

"Are we going to stay like this", Lily asked hopefully, "y'know with your reputation and all".

"Don't think I'm letting you go that easily" he added grinning foolishly again. She smiled to herself and kissed his chest.

"I love you" she admitted into his chest, into his heart, waiting nervously for his response. He was absorbing the feeling, of having her, she was his, he was hers, the three words had finally come, after seven years, he felt euphoric, ecstatic.

"I love you too" he mumbled in her ear, kissing it and then her smooth forehead, "I have since we were eleven, and I don't think I even hit puberty then" he laughed lightly, she joined him, enjoying the vibrations that rolled through his chest. They new his was going to last, it was so right. They had all the time in the world to talk, to fight, to make history, but for now they were sufficient with just laying there, looking at each other.

Glancing at each other.


End file.
